


Weirder than Usual

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, characters noticing something up, joking about Keith/Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Hunk comments on Lance acting weirder than usual
Series: Bailed Out Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 5





	Weirder than Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Weirder than Usual

“Is it just me or is Lance being weirder than usual,” Hunk said from where they were working on upgrading the castle’s sensors to give them more warning before the Galra found them. “I mean Keith just said the perfect set up for one of his put downs but all he did was mumble and walk away.”

“Maybe he’s finally grown up,” she said and then had to laugh, “yeah I know that isn’t likely to happen.” She glanced up to see Keith watching Lance go with an odd look on his face. “Maybe Keith finally had enough and slugged Lance a few times.”

“Maybe, I mean I wouldn’t blame him if he did,” Hunk said shaking his head. “Still it is weird, I mean the other night I ran into Lance near Keith’s room and he looked like I scared him half to death.” She reached past him to grab a tool she need. “Right sorry back to work.”

They worked in silence for a bit more and then she glanced up to see that Keith was gone, “Maybe he and Lance are having a secret affair.” She said as a joke, “I mean wasn’t Lance like obsessed with Keith back at the Garrison.”

“We’ll yeah but I can’t see them hooking up, Lance’s obsession was more in the this guy is the cause of all my problems way, not the I want you to notice me way,” Hunk said with a laugh. “Though it would be really funny to see Lance try to flirt with Keith with those horrible pick up lines of his.” Hunk smirked and then turned to her, “Oh Keith your mullet really raises my particle barrier.”

She exploded with laughter that caused Shiro and Ulaz to turn to look over at them. “It’s nothing,” she wheezed holding her stomach from laughing too hard. “Don’t even do that again Hunk I might wet myself.” He smiled and she noticed not for the first time how nice a smile Hunk had. 

The End.


End file.
